


Domestic Bliss: Bo

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "a slasher of your choosing with a s/o whos a house husband and just wants to care for them?"





	Domestic Bliss: Bo

It’s not a secret to you that Bo feels responsible for you, Lester, and Vincent. He took everything onto his own shoulders when it came to caring for the three of you, and making sure the city of Ambrose was up and running fully. More than once he’d come to you, drunk and in tears about his self perceived in ability to take care of you all. 

 

So you do your best to take care of him in return. It’s the least you can do when he runs around with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Your own contribution to the household, at least when things are at ease, when there aren’t strangers running through Ambrose causing trouble, is to make dinners for the family. Everyday at the same time you make dinner, and have it set out on the table for the four of you to enjoy. 

 

It was dinner time, but currently it was only you and Lester at the table. Vincent had already come, grabbed his plate, thanked you and left despite the way you tried to convince him to stay. He’d explained he was far too busy with his work, before disappearing off towards his workshop. Bo is late.Twenty minutes late. You’ve already told Lester to eat, and not to wait on his brother, although you don’t follow your own advice. 

 

Another five minutes pass before you decide to do something. 

 

“Was Bo at the station when you drove up?”

 

“Uh-Huh.”

 

You get up from the table with a sigh, moving to the stove, and beginning to make a plate for Bo. 

 

“If Vincent comes back up let him know you and him can have the rest of this if y’all are still hungry okay? I’m gunna take a plate down to Bo. Don’t wait up.”

 

Once the home cooked meals secured in some plastic wrap you head out the door, ignoring the worried look from Lester.

 

The sun is just beginning to set, giving the whole town a faint glow. The empty town would be eery if not for the fact that you know you’re safe here. Just like the brothers, Ambrose is your home.

 

When you see Bo, you can’t help a joking whistle. He’s lent over the hood of your truck, trying to figure out what made the hunk of junk just stop working the other day. Your sudden appearance and whistle makes him jump. You can’t help but wince and giggle a bit when he almost hits his head on the hood. 

“Hey there handsome, you come here often?”

 

The fact that he missed dinner to work on your truck only makes you a  _ little  _ mad. After all, you’d already told him to forget about it. If you really needed to go into town you could go with him, or with Lester. Having three cars in the household was a bit excessive anyway. And yet, here he was, skipping out on dinner with you and his brothers to work on fixing your hunk of junk. 

 

“Nah,” Bo flirts back, unaware of your slight irritation with him. “New in town.”

 

“Really?” 

 

You make your way to him, holding the plate of food in one hand, and allowing your other to trail up his clothed chest once you’re close enough. 

 

“Well...My husband isn’t going to be home in a few more hours if you wanna...play.”

 

It’s not the first time you two have played this game, pretending to be strangers, just usually it happens in a little bar in the middle of some town pretending to pick the other up and watching as strangers hopeless flirt with the other only to come home at the end of the day with each other. 

 

“How could someone not wanna come home to you, sweet thing?”

 

Bo’s smirk only grows as he catches sight of your wedding ring, following your hand as it trails up his chest, his own matching one on his own hand, slightly dirty from his work. 

 

Finally you push away, the teasing smile dropping from your face. 

 

“I don’t know.” And you tap your foot, holding out the plate to him. “After all he missed dinner just to work on some stupid car even though I thought we’d agreed he wasn’t going to.”

 

“Is it already dinner time?” 

 

The shock in Bo’s voice is enough to make you a little less mad. After all, if he just lost track of time that’s a bit more forgivable. 

 

“We were waiting on you,” He takes the plate, and begins walking inside the station, holding the door open as you follow him.

 

“But I made sure Vincent and Lester went ahead and ate, because I didn’t know what was taking you.”

 

You want to continue to be mad, but it’s hard to keep the pout on your face as Bo kisses the top of your head. 

  
“God babe, you’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
